


Drive on my Wayward Son

by UltraAce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Crack, Crack Fic, Crossover, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Humor, Other, Pixar, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, The Impala (Supernatural), cars(pixar), lightning mcqueen - Freeform, no beta we die like dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraAce/pseuds/UltraAce
Summary: Sometimes you see a joke online and think to yourself that's funny and move on. Sometimes someone makes the joke that Supernatural's ending created the cars universe and that thought doesn't leave your brain. So you write it out. You don't try to create something cursed but when the autopilot started the cursed writing just didn't stop and now I'm left with this. I hope you enjoy?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Drive on my Wayward Son

A stormy night. Kids are moving through the house with endless energy. As the oldest rams into the wall knocking over a decorative statue a voice is heard from the other room.  
“Kids, that better not be what I think it was. “  
“Noooooo” The three kids said nervously.  
Into the room rolls in Impala, the oldest one.   
“GRANDPALA GRANDPALA TELL US A STORY” the kids scream. One kid especially is really excited. Like he knows what story will already be and can't wait to hear it.  
“Alright, alright. Gather around the heat and I'll tell you a story.” Impala says.  
The kids race towards the radiator in the center of the room. The most excited kid gets there first.  
“KA-CHOW!” he yells, as he gets into his favorite spot.   
The other two kids groan loudly as they roll into the warmer spots.  
Impala now is in the center of the three kids. “Now Lighting can we have a bit of light to set the mood”  
“KA-CHOW!” he smirks as his blinker lights turn on, illuminating the whole room just enough to see everything. Tire tracks are all over the floor dirtying it up.  
“Now I'm gonna tell you all a very important story for us cars. The story of how we were created.”

A long time ago, back before carmanity began there were two brothers. One named Sam and the other named Dean. After saving the world countless times from the forces of evil they went on a hunt they thought would be like any other. As they were investigating a group of masked killers they discovered there was an infestation of vampires in a small off-beaten town. But when they struck back against the vampires it turned out to not go so well. What was normally such an easy foe to vanquish somehow killed Dean. I don't have much memory of what happened next as my conscience was still limited but next thing I knew I was on the warm country road. I was starting to gain my full conscience in this place. The warm feeling was filling me with life as Dean was talking to a bearded man. After awhile Dean finally noticed me faster than he noticed the nail that killed him and decided to go on a drive. During the drive Dean talked to me for the first time in a long time. Unaware I actually could hear him he told me about wanted to really see the world for the first time. About watching his brothers life fly by his eyes and how proud he is for finally settling down. Thought he details are a little blurry who he settled down with he was happy nonetheless. As he reached the end of the road he parked by a bridge and stepped out of the car. He looked over the bridge at the river and out of nowhere I saw Sam again walking towards him. It felt like a lifetime since the last time we saw him but really was not long at all as we watched his life driving down this highway. When Sam and Dean finally reunited suddenly I disappeared. I learned later when someone doesn't want something which was brought to heaven that wasn't originally from there it gets returned to Earth when it's no longer wanted. As I returned to the same spot Dean was killed I knew things would never be the same again. A spark was sent throughout the world changing everything as they knew it.

Thousands of miles away at the Texas motor speedway there was a red car with a big number 95 on the sides of it being fueled up getting ready to get back into the race. As the gas tank was full the...  
“Oh oh this is my favorite part!” Lightning interrupted.  
“If you are going to talk over my story would you like to finish it?” Impala stated. He is annoyed at Lightning for interrupting, since he does this every time he hears the story.   
“No...” Lightning turns away in shame knowing that he can't tell it better than Grandpala.  
“Alright. Now where were we? Ah yes. Lightnings first moments.”  
As the gas tank was filled the pit crew swore they saw the front window blink. It had to be a trick of the light. They went back to getting the wheels to changed and they heard a noise in the wind. What sounded like Owen Wilson saying “Ka-chow” in a light whisper startled the pit crew again causing them to look up. What they saw caused them to scream in terror. The window of the red 95 car was totally fogged over white and blinked two irises onto the window. They had a look of excitement as another 'Ka-Chow” whispered through the wind. The pit crew ran. They ran as fast as they could as the sound of metal started to creak as the bumper of the red 95 car started to move like a mouth. In one final birthing cry Lightning McQueen unleashed his first fully formed “KA-CHOW” into the world before driving onto the racetrack. He felt free for the first time. No longer feeling like he wasn't in control of his life he drove around the track over and over feeling truly alive. He was Lightning McQueen. 

Across the country in California a group of kids started to hotbox their car. Every motion the car made the kids brushed off as being stoned as hell. It wasn't until the car started coughing a cough like someone smoking for 10 years five packs a day. The kids paranoid as hell thought someone was playing tricks on them and stepped out of the car. As they walked forward looking around not seeing anyone in the woods they parked in. Turning around they saw the source of their paranoia. Two bright eyes looking at them in fear. The kids screamed. The car screamed and they both left in opposite directions never to see each other again. 

In Rome the Pope was driving around in his popemobile looking at the sights before starting his morning prayer. He is talking to himself about the beauties of the world and doesn't even realize he is having a full conversation until he is driven back to the Vatican and the guards screamed in fear at the cars moving eyes. The Pope having a wonderful conversation with him ended but befriending his car and both enjoyed each others companies and discussions their interpretations of the Bible. They stayed friends until the Pope passed on and the popemobile became the new Pope. 

All across the world cars started to come to life. The world was in chaos and no one knew what to do as nothing could stop these cars nor could anyone explain why they came to life. The only person in the whole world who had a plan was Dean 2.0, the son of Sam, brother of Dean. He knew he had one shot to live up to the legacy he was named for. He called one final meeting to prevent Carmageddon at the Men of Letters Bunker. There Dean 2.0 met up with some of the greatest hunters still fighting. Claire Novak, Kaia Nieves and Patience Turner all showed up with more in other states fighting but ready to take commands at the last stand. They created a plan to corner the leaders of the cars at one location and defeat it to show it was their way or the highway. No matter what they had to take out the Impala. The one they believed started it all. The plan was set and by tomorrow they would be at war for humanity. Living life the same way Dean 2.0's father and uncle lived. He showed no fear as he rode this highway to hell.

The next night was as clear as can be. Partially because 30 cars had their headlights on at the gathering hunters, partially because it was the middle of summer. The hunters after cornering the Impala and a group of its followers on the highway they announced their intentions. Dean 2.0 told them to surrender before it was to late. To hope that it was a strong enough of a statement to convince the cars to surrender. But the cars didn't know the meaning of the word surrender since they were literally just born a week ago. Right before Dean 2.0 was about to charge forward he saw people behind the cars ready to flank them from the opposite side. Charlie Bradbury and Donna Hanscum came out of retirement for one last stand for humanity. Whatever it takes.

Unfortunately for them they didn't have what it took. For the spark of life that surged through the cars caused the metal around their bodies to harden even more making them nearly indestructible. Before long the fight was over. No hunters survived the night and they weren't able to even scratch the cars. The Carlamity was over and the cars won.

Dean 2.0 woke up in a warm field. Unsure of what happened as the last 24 were a massive blur. As he got up and wondered through the fields he saw two figures standing out in the distance. He had an immediate trust that the figures meant him no harm as he started running towards them. As he got closer he saw it was his father Sam, looking young as ever and less like he was covered in baby powder and Dean, a man he never knew but felt like he lived his entire life in his shadow.   
“Where am I? Did we win the fight?” Dean asked slightly out of breath  
“No, you lost the fight but I'm so proud of you for trying.” Sam said with a smile on his face.  
“What do you mean? We lost and humanity might be gone forever and you are saying it's okay!” Dean yelled at Sam. Unsure why he would even consider saying losing is alright  
“Come with me I'll explain.” Sam said.  
Sam, Dean and Dean 2.0 start walking down the road they are standing on  
“Humanity had its chance to create a world where they could live in peace with each other. And every day they were getting closer and closer to that. But after surviving encounters with vampires, demons, Lucifer, angels and even god's twin sister I guess this was the one thing they couldn't fight was the one thing they created.”

They got to the same bridge Sam met Dean at when he first got to heaven.  
“Come son. Look over the bridge and see what's become of the world since you came here”  
Over the bridge in the reflection of the water was an image of a polluted wasteland that once was Earth. No organic life was left only cars and their paradise.   
“Who would have thought. Cars.” Sam laughed  
Dean 2.0 was still angry that Sam wasn't taking this seriously. The loss of humanity would have been a big deal when he was alive but not he doesn't seem to care.  
“Look son.” Sam started “The longer you are here the more you become interested in what's happening on Earth and less whose on Earth. Eventually everyone you could ever meet or want to meet ends up here. So you just begin to enjoy the story.”  
Dean 2.0 as satisfied as he could ever be with that answer accepted his fate and began to try and enjoy just watching what was happening with the world. Trying to have no concern about the fate of those living on it. But as least he was with his family.

Back to the radiator as Impala sees everyone invested in this tale of creation  
“And that is how we became the only living species on Earth”  
“But Grandpala, how do you know all this? You left Heaven.” One of the kids asked.  
A look of should Impala reveal this information showed on their face as they decided it's okay for the kids to know “Well sometimes Dean calls me back to heaven to talk. Even a dead demon hunter gets lonely for his car sometimes and well I miss him”  
“ I WANNA GO TO HEAVEN ONE DAY!” screamed Lightning.  
Impala brushes the top of Lightnings hood like a parent brushing their kids hair.  
“Maybe one day you will.”


End file.
